Affairs of the Heart
by Mark C
Summary: With some help from a new friend, Lois and Clark have a romantic Valentine’s Day. Lois also wonders when she’ll hear those three little words from Clark…


**Rating:** T

**Summary:** With some help from a new friend, Lois and Clark have a romantic Valentine's Day. Lois also wonders when she'll hear those three little words from Clark…

**Disclaimer:** The characters herein belong to DC Comics and Warner Bros..

**AN**: Here it is, finally. This should have been posted last week but computer problems forced me to do otherwise and it wasn't done because of them. Any way, I would like to thank my beta team extraordinaire **Jen K** and **htbthomas**. Thanks also goes out to **bistyboo1974** and to **sean montgomery** for moral support when I really needed it. You ladies, rock.

* * *

**Affairs of the Heart**

"Thanks for lunch, Lois. I really appreciate it," Chloe happily thanked her cousin as she finished her mocha latte.

Lois replied, "That's alright, Chlo. I love spending time with my little cuz." In a very low voice, she added, "And it's better than spending it alone."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Chloe. Just finish your latte and we can get out of here."

Chloe gave her cousin a quizzical look and finished up so that they could leave the restaurant. They were barely a block away from the eatery when Chloe asked, "Are you okay, Lois?"

"I'm fine," Lois answered, trying to sound convincing.

"I don't buy that for a second. Something is definitely bothering you… or is it someone?"

That question stopped Lois dead in her tracks. She led Chloe to the nearest bench and pulled her down to sit next to her.

"It's Clark," Lois answered frustratedly.

"What's the matter, Lo? You and Clark looked quite close at Christmas."

When Chloe mentioned Christmas, Lois got a far away look on her face as she recalled what went on between her and Clark back then. The memory brought a slight smile to her face and it even warmed her heart thinking about it.

Chloe noticed the far-away look on her cousin's face and wanting to continue their conversation, snapped her fingers in front of Lois' face to get her attention. But it did not have any effect.

"Lois, are you there?" Chloe asked, now waving a hand in front of her face.

That got Lois out of her musing. "Yeah, I was just thinking. Anyway, Clark and I were supposed to go to lunch, not that your company isn't unwelcome but…"

"But you just wanted to spend some time with Clark."

"Exactly. Today something came up with Peter and he wanted Clark to tag along with him on some kind of photo assignment."

_I wonder why Peter didn't mention anything to me this morning_, thought Chloe. Getting back to her cousin, Chloe said, "But why are you so upset about it?"

"Well, you know Valentine's Day is fast approaching and I was just wondering if he had any plans for us that day."

Chloe gave her cousin an incredulous look and said, "You mean you've been acting all crazy because you're wondering if Clark has anything planned for you on Valentine's Day?"

Lois answered, meekly, "Well…"

"This isn't like you at all, Lo. I know you've been in some close relationships before but worrying over what Clark has or has not planned for V-Day is a little much, don't you think?"

"I don't know. This will be our first Valentine's together and I would really like for it to be special."

"I still think that you're taking Valentine's way too seriously." Then something seemed to have clicked in Chloe's mind as to why Lois was acting the way she was. "You know, I think I just realized something – and I believe that it involves the 'L' word."

After Chloe's remarks, Lois was silent, but her face held a slight smile. As the silence between them continued, Chloe finally had enough and asked, "Well?"

Turning to face her cousin, Lois answered, "Yes, Chloe. I'm in love with Clark Kent."

It didn't take long for Chloe to wrap Lois and a great big hug. "I'm really happy for you, Lo. Both you and Clark."

The embrace got a little tighter until Lois couldn't stand it any longer. "Uh, Chlo. I'm glad you're happy about that but I'm having a little trouble breathing here."

Chloe loosened her grip on Lois. "Sorry about that, but I think it's awesome that you're in love with Clark. So, when did it happen? How did Clark react when he heard you say it? Did he say it back?"

In a very low voice, Lois replied, "We haven't said it to each other yet."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back the Love Boat up a minute here. Neither of you have said, 'I love you' to each other?"

Lois shook her head negatively.

"Why not?"

"Well, I would've liked for Clark to say it first. I know that sounds stupid but I think it would be nice to hear him say it first. If that doesn't happen, I'd tell him on Valentine's Day."

"You know, Lois, it shouldn't matter who says it first or when, but that you say it. I know that Clark cares deeply for you even if he hasn't said I love you. Just let him know how you feel and things will take care of themselves."

"You're right, Chlo, it shouldn't matter when and where. But it would be nice if we did something special on Valentine's. I could make it even more so by telling Clark that I love him," Lois replied, knowing very well that her cousin was right in what she had said.

With a quick look at her watch, Chloe informed Lois, "I better get going before I'm late at the Planet. Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Lois said as the both got off the bench.

"Just don't wait too long to tell Clark. Okay?"

"Okay."

With a quick embrace, the two cousins parted company – but all Lois could think about was how she was going to tell Clark those three magical words.

* * *

_Daily Planet_

"You know, Peter, I think this is a great idea you came up with," Clark happily told his new friend. Peter had come to the Daily Planet in an exchange program with another newspaper. When Chloe introduced them, they became fast friends.

"I think so too. With my girlfriend coming in from the Big Apple to spend some quality time with yours truly, it better be," Peter replied after completing the final arrangements to their plans. "I have the feeling that Lois will approve as well."

"There's no doubt in my mind that she will. I'd really like to make this Valentine's Day special for her because we both have had crappy ones in the past. Hopefully this one will be a day that she'll never forget."

"I'm sorry that I had to take you away from you lunch date with Lois, but we really needed to get this dinner arranged before the restaurant was completely booked."

"She'll understand, Pete, I think. But if I were you, I'd stay clear of her for a while."

"Thanks for the heads up, Clark, but I can handle myself pretty well in _sticky_ situations," Peter said with a small smile.

"Well, I just wanted to give you a heads up about Lois."

Peter reassured his friend with a simple nod and then asked, "How long have the two of you been together?"

"I would say about seven months. But these are the best seven months that I've ever had," Clark replied, pleasantly. "How about you, Pete?"

"We've been together for a year but we've known each other for a lot longer than that. We first met when my aunt set us up for a date. I had no idea what to expect but when I saw her for the first time, I'm glad my aunt arranged that date. So, how about you and Lois?"

"Lois and I knew each other for a couple of years before we took the plunge as a couple. To tell you the truth, we didn't like each other all that much when we first met. You could say that we were like hot fudge and halibut, me being the halibut."

That got a chuckle out of Peter and Clark joined him.

After he finished laughing, Peter said, "That sure is some analogy you have there, Clark."

"Those are Lois' words, not mine. Anyway, the more we hung out with each other the closer we became. After a rousing game of poker, we started talking and our friendship evolved into something more."

"So there you are." Chloe's voice called out from across the room. "Lois is kind of upset that you skipped out on her for lunch today," Chloe said as she saw Clark with Peter over by an empty desk in the basement of the _Daily Planet_.

"That was today? Damn, I completely forgot about that. How mad was she, Chloe?" Clark asked.

Chloe replied, "Let's just say that she was a little bit peeved but she'll get over it, eventually."

"I hope so. But I think I have a way of getting back in Lois good graces."

"How?"

Clark motioned to Peter to let Chloe in on their little plan. "The other day, Clark and I got to talking about Valentine's Day that was slowly approaching and how he wanted to make this one special. I then got an interesting idea, since my girlfriend was planning on flying out here for a visit and I thought we could do something for Valentine's. So, we part our heads together and decided that the four of us could go out and celebrate V-Day together." Peter explained.

"Sounds like you'll have a lovely time," Chloe told them.

"And the reason why I missed my lunch date with Lois was because Peter and I had to make some final arrangements in order to dine at our restaurant of choice," Clark mentioned to Chloe.

"Since I'm new around here, I asked Clark what would be the best place for all of us to eat. As long as it's in our price range, of course," Peter added with a chuckle.

"I see. What do you two romantic fellas have planned?" Chloe asked, eager to learn what was in store for her friend's evening out.

"That, my dear Ms. Sullivan, is a surprise," Peter answered matter-of-factly.

"If you really want to find out what we have planned, you can join us," Clark added.

"Yeah, Chloe. All it will take is a simple phone call to arrange it," Peter said, with phone receiver in hand.

"That's alright you guys. I don't want to intrude," Chloe told them.

"Nah, you wouldn't be doing that."

"Peter's right, Chloe. Come on and say you'll join us," Clark urged her.

Chloe answered appreciative of Clark and Peter wanting to include her in their plans, "Thanks, but I've already got plans. Since Jimmy is out of town, we decided to have a cyber Valentine's Day celebration. We'll probably talk the night away and exchange sweet nothings online."

"I hope you and Jimmy have a nice time chatting."

"And remember, if you change your mind about joining us, just pick up a phone and call," Peter said.

Chloe gratefully replied, "You'll be the first to know if I change my mind."

"Good," Clark said while taking a quick look at a nearby clock. "I gotta get going now, guys. Talk to you later, Chloe. Pete, if you need to reach me, just give me call on my cell. You do have the number, right?"

Peter quickly answered, "Yeah, I got it."

"Alright, later guys."

Clark then left his friends to their work.

Peter began to gather his camera and its memory card to print off some pictures when Chloe mentioned, "I really hope you guys pull out all the stops for Valentine's Day because Lois is really looking forward to it."

"Why's that, Chloe?" Peter asked out of curiosity.

Chloe takes a quick look around, grabs Peter by the arm and leads him into an empty office. "Has Clark ever mentioned to you how he feels about Lois?"

"Clark's never come out and said specifically how he feels about Lois. If you read between the 'I really care for her' and 'She's a really special person' lines, you can tell that he's in love with her," Peter answered.

"That's great!" Chloe exclaimed, knowing now that Clark felt the same way about Lois as her cousin felt about him.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's something that Lois mentioned after we had lunch together. She told me that she loves Clark."

"Hey! That's fantastic. Has she told him how she feels?"

Chloe shook her head negatively, "No, she hasn't. That's one reason why she wanted to know what Clark's plans for Valentine's Day were because that's when she'll tell him."

"With what Clark and I have planned, I believe Lois will find the perfect time to say those three little words."

"Good." Chloe replied and then suddenly realized what she had just told Peter and slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops, I don't think I was supposed to tell anyone that. If Lois finds out…"

"Don't worry about it, Chloe. I won't say a word," Peter reassured her.

Releasing a breath that she didn't know she was holding, Chloe said, "Good. But are you absolutely sure that you can?"

"Yes, Chloe," Peter began. "I do have some experience in keeping things a secret." Peter then gave Chloe a wink to reassure her.

* * *

_Valentine's Day, Daily Planet_

The spirit of the day was definitely in the air, even in the confines of the Daily Planet. It seemed that every part of the Planet had some sort of Valentine's decorations strewn about, even in the basement.

Chloe was finishing up an article before heading out when she heard someone approaching her desk.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chloe," Clark greeted his best friend.

Chloe had put the finishing touches on the piece that she was working on for the paper and replied to her friend, "Happy Valentine's Day, Clark…" but before she could finish, Chloe got a good look at Clark and lost her train of thought. With a quick wolf whistle, Chloe continued, "My, my, my. Aren't we all dressed to the nines?"

Clark was dressed in what anyone would call his Sunday best. He was wearing a well-cut navy-blue dress suit, with a light maroon-color button-down shirt and a tasteful maroon and navy striped tie to complete the ensemble. Chloe was almost shocked to see him out of his red or blue barn jackets – not that he'd drifted far from his normal palette – but it was a start.

With a sheepish grin, Clark said, "I'm glad you approve, Chlo and thanks. I just hope Lois likes it just as much as you do."

"I can honestly say that my cousin will definitely like what she sees, Clark. So, when are you picking her up?"

"I'm not. Peter was going to bring his girlfriend over here first after picking her up and changing. So, I let Lois know that we would be leaving from here."

"Sounds like you have everything worked out. When's Lois supposed to get here?"

Clark took a glance at his watch. "She should be here any minute now."

"You're right about that – because here she comes now."

Clark turned around and when he got a glance of Lois, Chloe could have sworn that her best friend's jaw had just hit the floor. Lois was absolutely stunning. His eyes traveled from her delicate black strappy heels up across her knee-length, off the shoulder dress. It clung in all the right places, and showed just a hint of cleavage. When he reached her perfectly made-up face, he saw that her hair was piled atop her head, with sexy loose strands framing her cheeks.

"Hey there, Smallville," Lois greeted him as she slipped a finger under Clark's jaw and closed it. "I take it from your reaction that you like what you see."

There was an audible gulp from Clark, to regain his senses was heard before he said, "Very much. Lois. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thanks, Clark… and might I say, you clean up pretty good yourself."

"Thank you, Lois."

"So, where are Peter and his girlfriend?" Lois asked.

Clark answered, "I thought he would've been here waiting for us. Do you know where he is, Chloe?"

"Yeah, he went out on an assignment and said that you should go without him and that he would try to meet you there," Chloe replied.

"Well, I guess we can go. Are you ready, milady?" Clark asked Lois with a slight bow.

"Of course, kind sir," Lois answered with a curtsy and extended her arm for Clark to take.

"Have a good night you two and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Chloe told them as they left arm in arm.

"We won't," Lois answered, turning around to give her cousin a wink.

* * *

It didn't take too long for Lois and Clark to arrive at the restaurant that Peter and Clark picked out for them to dine at. It was a quaint Italian place that was highly recommended. They were greeted by the maitre d' and told the gentleman that they had a reservation. Lois and Clark were then taken to their table and given menus.

"Do you think we should wait to order until Peter and his girlfriend get here?" Lois asked as she set down her menu.

Clark took a quick glance at his watch and replied, "I don't think he would mind, but I do wonder what is holding them up."

When the waiter came for their order, Lois placed hers first. "I'll have the Chicken Fricassee with a glass of the house wine."

"You can make that two," Clark told the waiter as he handed him their menus.

"Your meals shall be ready shortly. Would you like me to bring your wine to you now?" the waiter kindly asked.

"Yes and thank you," they replied.

Minutes later, their waiter came back with their wine and he was followed by a violinist. When he came alongside Lois and Clark's table he began to play a very romantic song.

Lois reached over and held Clark's hand, very moved by the violinist's music. "That's beautiful. Clark, you really are a romantic at heart."

"Well… uh… I would like to take credit for this but it wasn't me," Clark said, a little embarrassed that he didn't come up with the idea.

"Then who did?"

The violinist continued playing while Clark asked him, "I'm sorry but we didn't ask for any music so we…"

The man cut Clark off and said while still playing, "It's alright, sir. Everything has been taken care of."

Both Lois and Clark were puzzled at this because they had no idea who would have paid for the violinist. Their pondering on that question would have to wait as their wine arrived.

"Your Chicken Fricassee will be out in a moment." He then turned his attention over to Clark. "Excuse me, Mr. Kent?"

"Yes?"

"There's a phone call for you," the waiter answered as he gave Clark a cordless phone.

"Hello?" Clark answered.

"_Hey, Clark. I'm sorry I'm not there with you but I have a very good reason for that_," Peter said on the other end.

"Peter, we were wondering where you and your girlfriend are."

"_Well, I'm in New York at the moment._"

"New York! What are you doing there?" a very surprised Clark asked.

"_Did you know that your mother had a political event to attend out here?_"

Before answering, Clark asked Lois about it and she confirmed what Peter had just asked. "Yeah, I just asked Lois and she said my mom did have an engagement to go to in New York."

"_To make a long story short, they assigned me to go with the senator on this trip since I'm from New York. Plus, I had to stop Mary Jane from coming out here so we didn't wind up in two different cities. I was able to catch her, so we'll be heading out in a bit._"

"Too bad, Pete. Lois and I were really looking forward to having dinner with you."

"_Don't sweat it Clark, we can get together some other time. I hope you are enjoying the music._"

"Was that you?"

"_Uh huh. I bet Lois was pleased with it._"

"She sure was. I hope you and Mary Jane have a good time with what you two will be doing."

"_We'll have a swinging good time tonight, Clark. Enjoy your dinner and I'll see you when I get back to Metropolis. Tell Lois I said hi._"

"I will, bye, Peter."

"_Later, Clark._"

As his conversation with Peter ended, the waiter came with their meals and Clark was able to give him the phone.

"I take it that Peter had to cover Mrs. Kent's trip to New York?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, he did. Luckily he was able to stop his girlfriend from coming before she left. They're going out tonight there. Peter also said hi and hoped that you liked the music."

An astonished Lois asked, "You mean Peter did that?"

"He sure did."

"I really need to thank him for that."

"You can do that when he comes back. In the meantime, let's eat before our dinner gets cold."

The next several minutes passed with beautiful music, fine wine and food, lively conversation and just spending time with the person they truly cared about.

* * *

"Thanks for the lovely time tonight, Clark," Lois told him happily as they entered her apartment.

"You're welcome but the night's not over yet," Clark began. "Change into some comfortable clothes and I'll be right back." Then Clark disappeared in a flash.

Finally in some comfortable clothes, as per Clark's request, Lois entered her living room and spotted Clark over on the couch.

"It doesn't take long for you to change, does it, Smallville?" Lois playfully asked.

"No, it doesn't. Are you ready?"

Lois gave Clark a nod and he picked to her and super-sped them out to wherever he was taking them.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

"Where are we?" Lois asked as she could only see was a hammock between a pair of trees.

"Lakeland, Florida. It's a nice place to come to this time of the year and you can get a great view of the stars," Clark said as he led Lois over to the hammock.

They both snuggled up with one another as they gazed at the beautiful sky above. After several minutes passed, they both said at the same time, "I've got something to tell you."

They both laughed and Clark said, "Ladies first."

"No, that's okay. You go ahead," replied Lois with a slight laugh.

"How about this, we say it together."

Lois nodded her head in agreement.

Clark then said, "On the count of three. One… Two… Three…"

Together they said, "I love you."

"Do you mean that, Clark? Really?" Lois asked, happily surprised at their combined declaration of love.

"I most certainly do," Clark answered while capturing Lois' lips in a very passionate kiss.

When they finally parted to catch their breath, Lois said, "I've been meaning to say it for a while now and I was waiting for you to say it or the right moment to come along. This certainly was the right moment."

"You bet it was, Lois. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Smallville."

They once again sealed their love with a searing kiss and began to slowly divest themselves of their clothes as they continued their exploration of each other's body.

"Oh, Clark!" Lois exclaimed as the most intimate part of their night began.

**The End**

* * *

**AN:** Please feel free to leave a review so I know what you thought of this story. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not. 


End file.
